


La Vie En Rose I Suppose

by fangirl6202



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Barista! Chad, Broadway Dancer! Ryan, Broadway References, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy with some angst, Hamilton References, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern AU, No Incest, Racism, Racist Language, gay af, no graphic details, use of the word "fag"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Though he'd never admit it, Chad Danforth is a total Broadway geek. He loves everything about them; the music, the dances, the actors,everything. Imagine his surprise when Ryan Evans, star of the biggest current hit on Broadway, walls into the the tiny coffee shop he Co-owns.





	1. The Chapter Where They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans meet for the first time.

It was a cold, windy day. October 23th. The day that changed Chad Danforth' s life.

The day started as usual. Chad was behind the counter of the Milk, Sugar, and Honey café at 8 o'clock. The doors opened and he greeted everyone with a warm smile and kind greeting. 

Rush hour had come and gone, and soon enough only a few people wandered into the shop to get To-Go cups of coffee and the occassional donut.

Chad didn't like the quietness. Growing up in a house with little sisters, "quiet" was never an option. Tired of listening to car horns and ambulance sirens, he decided to play the Broadway Station from Pandora on his laptop. His eyes windened when he heard the opening chords to Seasons Of Love and started singing along.

The station then went to The Book of Mormon, then Newsies, then RENT once more. Six songs later, Chad was singing loudly, letting himself get lost in the music.

He was rapping Lafayette's part in Guns and Ships (french accent and all) when the bell attached to the door jingled. Chad didnt notice, since he was too busy lost in his little world. As he was finishing the last 'Alexander' in the song, Chad heard someone clapping. 

He froze quickly and dove to lower the volume on his laptop before turning around to face the newcomer.

"Whoops, sorry about tha--" 

Chad froze suddenly, his mind turning to slush. In front of him was a man about his age, with blonde hair. His face was slender, with sharp cheekbones and the straight nose. His nose, though, was the only thing straight about him. He was wearing a silver fedora, white button up shirt with suspenders, and black high-waisted pants. He was smiling, a bright smile that made the room a bit brighter. 

That wasn't why Chad was frozen, though. He knew the man standing in front of him. Chad had fallen asleep listening to his voice so many nights. His face was plastered on countless blogs Chad kept up with. The man in front of him was famous in the little world of Broadway.

Ryan Evans.

"Are you sure you're not Daveed Diggs in disguise?" Ryan said jokingly, taking off his fedora and running his fingers through his hair. "You sound just like him when you rap." 

Chad stood there for a moment before his brain caught up with the situation. "Y-You're Ryan Evans," Chad stuttered, eyes widened.

Damn it.

Ryan blushed a little before grinning. "Guilty as charged." He looked upwards at the written menu and Chad remembered he was supposed to be taking his order.

"What'll you have?" Chad asked, a slight tremor in his voice. Ryan hmmed thoughtfully before turning back to Chad. "I think just a cappuccino for right now, thanks."

Chad nodded and turned around to make the pretty simple drink. When it was done, he turned around and handed the drink to Ryan.

He payed for it and took a small sip. "Oh my God, that tastes amazing!" Ryan exclaimed. "That's so not fair. I can barely make decent coffee!" 

Chad chuckled slightly. " I couldn't make coffee at all when I started this. I'm more of a baker than anything," he said, gesturing to the pastries displayed under the counter. "Practice makes perfect, I guess?" 

Ryan smiled and Chad couldn't help but smile back. The music changed and Defying Gravity from Wicked started playing.

"I love this song!" Both men said at the same time. They laughed at themselves, and Chad raised the volume on his laptop.

As Chad turned back, he found Ryan staring at him with a thoughtful expression. "Sorry," Ryan said, knowing he was caught. "You just... don't look like the type of guy who knows Broadway." His cheeks were flaming red as he said it, as if worried he was offending Chad.

Chad laughed at the statement. "I don't, I know. In all honestly, three years ago you couldn't pay me to listen to a show tune. Then my little sister got a small role in an off-Broadway play, and I went to see it because Im a good big brother. I just...connected to the music, you know? Thus begun my current love for musicals."

Ryan smiled that bright white smile that left Chad breathless. Just like that, the two spent the rest of the evening talking. Ryan bought two more drinks and a cinnamon roll to have an excuse to stay for a while longer. It wasn't until 9 until Ryan reluctantly left, and at 10, Chad closed up the café and walked home.

As he laid in bed, Chad replayed his conversation with his idol, Ryan Evans. He fell asleep smiling.


	2. The Chapter Where They Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan reunites with his sister and Chad misinterpretes it. Jealousy and shameless flirting ensue.

Honestly? Chad wasn't expecting Ryan to ever come back to the coffee shop. He was genuinely surprised when Ryan walked back in the next day.

The bell on the door jingled, and both Gabriella and Chad looked up. Gabriella was one of Chad's old friends, and she happened to be an ex of his best friend Troy. Their breakup had been messy in their junior year of college, but both of them sucked it up and remained friends. To this day, they set each other up with other dates. 

"Hey, Chad," Ryan greeted, smiling brightly. He was wearing a creme color turtleneck and worn jeans. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and Chad couldn't help but notice his messy hair. He floated up to the counter and smiled at Gabi too.

"H-Hey, Ryan," Chad replied, shocked in all honesty. What was he doing here? He was a celebrity. Shouldn't he be in one of those shops that charge $25 for a cup of coffee? 

"Can I just get a plain black coffee and a caramel macchiato?" He asked in a polite tone. Gabriella set to making the macchiato while Chad brewed the coffee. 

After collecting the two drinks, Ryan sat down at a two-person table in the corner. Gabriella whispered to Chad as they worked. "Okay, who is he and how do you know him?" 

Chad whispered back, "That, Gabriella darling,is Broadway prodigy Ryan Evans. He came in yesterday and ordered some coffee. I think we hit it off pretty well." He didn't mention that they spent 5 hours just talking. No. That was for Chad, and Chad alone. 

Gabi's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose up and almost disappeared into her hairline. " Ryan Evans?! The guy you won't shut up about?!" She whispered so loudly, Ryan looked up from across the coffee shop.

Chad's eyes widened and he hissed at Gabriella. He loved her, but the tiny Latina couldn't be trusted to stay quiet. One of her less welcomed traits.

She shot Chad a look of apology before turning to look at Ryan. He was holding a smartphone to his ear and was craning his neck to look out of the window. Gabriella whistled lowly and looked back at Chad. "He's cute. And he obviously likes you. Did you see the way he smiled at you?" 

Chad felt heat rise in his cheek and mumbled a weak, "shut up," before returning to cleaning the counter. The bell jingled once more and a woman walked in, immediately looking around until her eyes caught sight of Ryan. 

She was blonde, with a slender face and sleek nose. A pink bandana pulled up her hair and she was wearing a black button up shirt. Her jeans looked designer and so did her brown ankle high boots. She was the type of woman who grabbed the attention of every person she saw. Even Chad had to admit she was beautiful. She looked familiar too. Maybe she was an actress? Chad's brain barely registered Gabi's sharp intake of breath. 

A smile lit up both of their faces and the two embraced, crys of joy escaping from both of them. Chad's stomach dropped involuntarily. Ryan's stand on his sexual orientation was very public, yet he never answered any questions about his romantic life. Was this his... girlfriend?

Chad didnt want to know 

\----- 

A jingeling bell caused Ryan to look up from his phone and see a familiar face standing in the doorway of the coffee shop.

Sharpay. 

A feeling of happiness rose in Ryan and he all but leapt of his chair to hug his twin. She saw him immediately and did throw herself at him. Ryan hugged Sharpay tightly, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Ryan!" She shrieked as he put her down. 

Sharpay was the second half of what the media dubbed, "The Evans Twins." She was Ryan's younger sister, and a total primadona. At least, when she was younger she was. Ryan had kept up with articles about her, surprised to see a lot of them were of her donating money to charity. The Sharpay Evans he knew was egotistical, conceited, rude, bossy, and obsessed with pink. 

And Ryan loved her. 

Ryan pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down gracefully. He sat down opposite of her and gently pushed the cup towards Sharpay.

She took it and slowly took a sip. Her eyes lit up. "Caramel!" She said, smiling widely. " You remembered!"

Ryan scoffed. "Hell yeah, I remembered. There was once a time where you'd chop off my right hand if I gave you mocha instead of caramel."

Sharpay smiled guiltily, and Ryan knew she was regretting her treatment of him for their high school years. Ryan Evans had been her personal servent for years, and (he hoped) Sharpay felt horrible about it.

She took his hand from across the table. "I really am sorry about that Ry. Im not gonna deny it, I was a bitch to you. Im so sorry."

Ryan almost shrugged it off before realizing the desperate look in his sister's eyes. She was silently begging for his forgiveness.

He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over her soft hands. "Its ok, 'Pay. We've both gotten over it."

A tense moment of silence stretched out between them until Ryan took in a sharp breath. "Thats whats different about you! Youre not wearing any pink!"

Sharpay blushed a dark red before reaching up to her bandana. "Only this, I guess. I suppose I finally realized so much pink and fuzz was only acceptable for toddlers or drag queens."

Both siblings laughed and Sharpay leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "So you finally hit it big on Broadway," she said dreamily. Ever since they were children, the Evans had dreamed of being on a stage, singing their hearts out for thousands of people. Only Ryan achieved it. Sharpay, on the other hand, was a top class fashion model. Her photo shoots took her all over the world; Paris, Italy, England, Japan, Cleveland. Finally after two years of travelling, Sharpay was taking time off to see Ryan. Specifically, to see his Broadway musical on opening night.

Ryan nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, but its not as fun as when you and I sang RENT duets for mom."

He smiled at Sharpay, who was now looking around the coffee shop. "How did you find this place, Ry? Its not really your style. Hell, better question, why did you come back here?"

Ryan's eyes involuntarily glanced at Chad behind the counter.

There was something about him that fascinated Ryan. His dark skin looked smooth, his dark hair was so curly, Ryan wanted to play with it (Don't even get him started on when Chad's hair was pulled up).His eyes were a shade of brown so rich, Ryan couldn't help but stare at them. His smile was so shy, Ryan took it as a personal achievement whenever he got Chad to smile. He had a way of speaking that made Ryan want to hold him close. And he knew Broadway. He could hold a conversation with Ryan longer than most people,and he let him. No one had ever made Ryan smile as much as Chad did. He was gorgeous, and smart, and kind, and patient, and he could sing-- 

"I may or may not have developed a crush on the barista," Ryan said hesitantly, sipping his coffee. Damn it, now it was empty.

Sharpay's eyes got a mischievious glint in them as she turned to look at the two baristas. She was obviously checking them out."The girl? Yeah, shes pretty cute." Sharpay's voice took on a dreamy tone as she stared at the female barista.

Ryan frowned slightly. "What? No. The boy, dimwit."

Sharpay's mouth shaped into an 'o' as she looked once more at the baristas. " Yeah, I can see that. Damn, he's hot. Do you know if he's queer?" 

Ryan grumbled a no as he stood up. "Come on, I'm getting another coffee, and knowing you, you want a snack." 

Sharpay laughed out loud, and both of them stood up and sauntered up to the counter.

\-----

Chad tried to hide the fact that he had been watching Ryan and the girl's interactions for the past twenty minutes. They seemed...natural. Comfortable. Like they had known each other their whole lives. 

He quickly looked away as both of them stood up. They walked towards the counter and Chad was surprised when something uncurled in his stomach..... jealousy?

Ryan and the woman wore the same bright smiles. Ryan ordered another coffee, then looked to the girl. She was too busy looking at the pastries to notice and Ryan sighed exasperated. "Sharpay, Jesus will have died and resurrected by the time you chose. By the way, it's 3 o'clock, which means you have lunch 4 hours ago. Its a Saturday, which is whenever you treat yourself. You're obviously in a good mood, which means chocolate. If I know you, and I do, you're craving a chocolate donut right now."

The girl, Sharpay, (who the hell names their kid Sharpay?) turned to Ryan with a stunned expression on her face. "Holy shit, Ryan. You really do know me." 

Ryan snorted and pulled out a wallet. "And I really wish that I didn't." Gabriella reached down to pull out a chocolate donut for the couple. 

Sharpay and Ryan were having a conversation with their eyes before they both simultaneously breathed, "Bitch," with a scoff and an eye roll. Chad couldn't help but chuckle at Ryan's look of annoyance and amusement. He turned to Chad with a dull expression. "Be glad you don't have a twin sister, dude. It. Sucks." 

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "My God, Ryan, just ask him out already. The tension in here is so thick I can barely see." 

Chad' s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and Ryan started blushing uncontrollably. "Sharpay!" Chad's brain was so muddled, he barely registered the fact that Ryan and Sharpay were twins.

Ryan turned to Chad with a guilty smile before turning to Sharpay with a look of pure hatred. "Sharpay, darling sister of mine, if I decide to ask out the extremely attractive barista, I will do so without your assistance, thank you very much." 

It suddenly hit Chad that Ryan was contemplating asking him out. He would have to flirt. He didn't know why, but he couldn't lose this opportunity with Ryan. Chad wasn't a stranger to flirting, but flirting with a girl (and occasional guy at a club) in high school was way different than flirting in the real world. Especially when it was a Broadway star who had hundreds of people after them.

Chad starting by leaning forward onto the counter and raising his eyebrow."Attractive, huh?" He said in a low voice, playfully smirking. He genuinely enjoyed seeing Ryan's face flame up.

"Y-Yeah," Ryan said before clearing his throat. "Not too bad, I guess." The little bastard was smirking, which was a good sign in Chad's book. Chad knew it probably wasnt a good idea to flirt so shamelessly in front of Sharpay and Gabriella, but he would have to risk it.

He whistled softly and raked his eyes up and down Ryan's body, really not able to himself when he lingered where Ryan's jeans hugged his body. "Being a dancer on Broadway really does wonders for the body, doesn't it?" He said with a slight wink.

Before Ryan could reply, Sharpay cut in. "Its not that I'm not happy that my new OTP is slowly becoming canon, it's that this is very weird to watch. I'm going back to the table to eat my donut." She glanced at Gabriella, who was silently fangirling at the moment. "Want to join me?" Gabriella quickly agreed and both women left Chad and Ryan by themselves.

Chad turned back to Ryan with his bedroom eyes and made sure to lick his lips. Ryan's eyes widened at the movement and Chad knew he had it in the bag. He wasn't _cocky _, Chad just knew when he won. ____

" Do you know that you're absolutely gorgeous?" Ryan said, softly and wonder- struck.

_Well shit. Now I'm all hot and bothered. ___

"I've been told," Chad said, no longer putting on a sensual facade. His voice was softer and he wasn't just saying flirtations. "But it's completely different...when you say it."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes and Chad felt like he was floating on a cloud. "What would you do," Ryan said softly, "If I were to give you my number?"

Chad's heart sped up and he was sure it showed on his face. "Honestly? I would ask you out to dinner and never stop texting you. Apparently, I'm the clingly type of partner." 

Ryan smiled and grabbed a napkin off the counter along with a pen next to the register and Chad tried to wipe the smile off his face. "Are you free on Saturday?"

It took Chad a second to respond. "Uh, no, but I get off at 6." He said, trying to remember if he had planned that Saturday. Ryan took this into account. "OK, I can work with that. I have rehearsal until 5. Do you think we can...meet here at 7?" Ryan said hesitantly. It was blatantly obvious Ryan wasn't used to being the one to ask people out.

Chad laughed and plucked the napkin out of Ryan's hands, which was a phone number. Ryan's. "I can work with that," Chad said, with a smile that could rival the Chesire Cat. 

Ryan smiled back and glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I really would love to stay but _Sharpay _," He said, calling over his shoulder to get her attention, "and I have to go eat dinner with our parents." Ryan rolled his eyes and Chad smiled.__

Sharpay embraced Gabriella, which left her bright red, waved to Chad and walked out the cafe. Ryan put his hand over Chad's for a second (way longer than would be considered platonic and/or heterosexual) before he walked to the door, kissed Gabriella on both cheeks, and walked out. 

Gabriella walked back behind the counter and both her and Chad followed the Evans with their eyes as they disappeaed with the throng of people. Both of them glanced at each other before turning back to the window and simultaneously breathing the same phrase; 

"Oh we are _so _screwed."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated!! I'm _really _sorry that the first chapter was only around 700 words. Most chapters will be along this length I promise. Thanks for reading, bye!__


	3. The Chapter Where They Eat Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan is forced into having dinner with his family and everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Offensive Gay Slurs

As Ryan and Sharpay left the cafe, he couldn't help but feel warm. He felt like swinging on lamposts while screaming out the lyrics to _Singing in the Rain!_ But he couldn't. Cause it was sunny and not rainy. Stupid weather.

He and Sharpay walked for a little while before ultimately hailing a cab. As they got in, Ryan told the driver the address to his loft. As he sat back into the seat, he turned to Sharpay, who seemed just as blissful. "I asked out Chad." He blurted out.

Sharpay turned her head so quickly, he was scared she got whiplash. " Really?" She asked, smiling that dazzling smile that got her on the cover of Vogue. "When, what, where?"

He thought for a second before responding. "Friday at 6, dinner obviously,and...I have no idea. I'm thinking of taking him to Luigi's." _Luigi's_ was an Italian restaurant that his mother and him would go to every Friday for the past 18 years. It was a special place, and frankly, Ryan was surprised with himself that he wanted to take Chad there.

Sharpay nodded as she thought to herself. The cab drove past the cafe and both siblings looked at it as they drove past. After it was out of view, they looked at each other. Both had a dreamy look in their eyes. They paused for a second before saying the same phrase.

"Oh we are so screwed."

\-----

"Dinner reservations for Evans." Ryan said to the host, who looked up at them, nodded and led him and Sharpay to a round table in the back corner. Ryan felt slightly uncomfortable in the 5 star restaurant. The dim lights gave it a golden ambiance and the candles laid out on the tables did too. Sharpay and him had changed and were now decked out in full on evening wear.

Sharpay was wearing one of her (numerous) body-hugging evening gowns. This one in particular was a sophisticated shade of pink with gold rhinestones nearing the bottom. With her hair in a tight bun, and her diamond earrings, she was absolutely stunning. Ryan himself, though, forced himself to hold back. He was wearing a simple black button up, tailored pants, and dress shoes. He had even worn a blazer for the ocassion, which he absolutely detested.

Their father noticed them first, and immediately stood up in mid-conversation. "There she is," He said proudly, walking over to hug his daughter. A pang of jealousy shot through him, but it evaporated as soon as he saw his mom.

She stood up and hugged Ryan tightly. "I missed you, Ducky." she whispered, kissing Ryan's temple. He blinked back tears as he took his seat next to her.

Both the elder Evans ran a multi-million company, which meant that they traveled. Unfortunately, their father never spent time around whereas their mother made sure to see her children at least three times a week.  Sharpay sat next to Ryan and their father, and they ordered a bottle of champagne. After 5 minutes, they all ordered separate dishes that were well over $40 a plate. He felt guilty at first, but it left as soon as he saw his father's face start sweating. _Even after all these years, still a cheapskate._

Their conversation was very one-sided as it was mainly Father asking Sharpay questions about her travels and fretting over her. Ryan had always known that Sharpay was the favored twin, but it was okay. His mother still loved him.

"Ryan, how's your girlfriend?" His father asked so suddenly, Ryan choked on his sirloin. "K-Kelsi?" Ryan stammered out, looking at his father in disbelief. "We...broke up over a year ago, sir."

His stern face frowned, and he glared at Ryan. "Oh. And your current girlfriend?"

Ryan took a deep breath, sipped his champagne, and tried not to lose his head. His father always asked him that when the family got together. He felt a hand hold his from under the table, and squeezed it, not sure if it was Sharpay or his mother.

"Father, I do not _have _a girlfriend.__ And I never will," Ryan said, feeling drained. "Please understand that I am gay, Dad."

  He slammed his glass on the table, making Ryan and people all around them flinch. "Ryan." His father said in a low voice. "I have tried to understand this gay thing, but I have had it. You're young--"

"And?" Ryan interrupted, hissing. "You expect me to just settle down with a woman?"

"Yes!" His father said equally as venomous. "I will not let everyone think that my son is a _fag _\--"__

Ryan stood up so quickly, his chair was knocked over. He could feel everyone's gaze, and his skin felt like ice. The resteraunt was eerily quiet as Ryan spoke in his stage voice, making sure everyone would hear. If there was anything Ryan was good at, it was being unconsciously dramatic.  "Well guess what, dad?" He blinked back tears. "I am proud to say that I'm gay, so don't you think for a fucking second that I will ever change for the likes of you."

He barged out the restaurant and started running. He could hear his mother screaming his name, but soon he couldn't hear her anymore. After a while, he slowed down to a pace and then to a walk. He didn't know where the hell he was, but anyplace was better than with his father. Tears trickled down his face until he broke down sobbing. He slumped down a brick wall and sobbed into his hands.

His phone vibrated, but he ignored it. He kept wailing, wondering why his Father hated him. Why he was always the second thought of. Why wasn't he as good as Sharpay. Why--

His phone vibrated again and he looked down and saw an unknown number. _Hey, Ryan. Its Chad. Listen, I don't know why ,but I got a bad feeling all of the sudden and wanted to make sure you wer..._

 _Ryan_  laughed despite himself and before his mind could register what he was doing, he opened the message and dialed the number. Chad answered on the second ring. 

  "Ryan? Are you oka-"

  A sob erupted out of him and he broke down sobbing. Chad's voice answered back. "Ry? Where are you? Are you okay? Where are you?" Concern and sympathy laced his words and it made Ryan's heart ache. 

  "I don't know where I am," Ryan said in between sobs. He looked around and it hit him that in a city as big as New York, he could be anywhere. 

  "T-There's a sign near me that says W-West E Street," Ryan said, looking all around him. Chad hung up and it stunned Ryan so badly that he started sobbing even harder. His tears we're silent but his shoulders shook violently and he couldn't stop the whimpers coming from his body.   

  "Ryan?!" 

  He heard a voice shout from the other end of the street, calling his name again and again. Panic rose in their voice with each time they shouted. 

  "Here!" Ryan whimpered out. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here I'm here I'm here. " He could feel the fear and panic and anxiety building up. Seconds later, he felt a pair of arms grab him, and he started screaming. His mind couldn't recognize anything and he couldn't think.

  " _Ryan!"_ The person shouted, putting their hands on either side of Ryan's face. "Ryan look at me! Look it's me. It's Chad. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. Breathe. Just breathe."

  After a few seconds , Ryan's heart rate slowed and his breathing rate went back to normal. His eyes focused and he saw Chad in front of him. Ryan trembled slightly and he reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real.

  After caressing his cheek, he leaned his head back on the cool bricks. "Chad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to worry y--"

  "Can you walk?" Chad asked softly. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. Shaking, he stretched out his legs with Chad's help. After steadying himself, Chad put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. 

"Come on. I don't think you're stable enough to get home. Luckily, I have an apartment only two streets down. You can crash there for the night. " He paused and looked at Ryan carefully. "if you want, I mean. "

  Ryan was too tired and worked up to think about the risks of staying at an extremely attractive man's apartment for the night. "That's fine. I just wanna sleep. "

  Chad chuckled and did that little smirk that made Ryan weak at the knees. "Come on then. Its this way. " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that Chyan shippers don't really have that many AUs or long fics, so I did both! 
> 
> Any reviews or advice would be really appreciated. Also, im sorry if there are periods when I dont update. School is starting to pile up more and more, but Ill try to keep to a schedule. See ya next update!


End file.
